My Harry Potter story
by Nejisloveralltheway
Summary: I do not own nor do i gain anything from this story i only own my ooc
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

This is my first Harry Potter story so bear with me here as I am still new to writing. Please review and if you would like to see me add anything please let me know. I will try my best to change as many things as I can.

Thanks so much and now on to the story :D

**Chapter 1- on ward to Hogwarts**

The train for Hogwarts was late again. Kira sighs looking around for the ginger twins Fred and George. The short girl with neon blue hair and bright purple eyes she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It looked like Hermione and Ron were fighting again. She walked away from them not wanting to be caught up in their fighting again. Draco was at it again. Kira sighs she misses Draco a lot but she would never say that to him. 'Why won't he just stop?' Kira thought to herself. He use to be such a sweet guy. The lights flicker and she suddenly got a chill down her spine.

"YOU'RE TO SMART FOR YOUR OWN GOOD HERMIONE!" Kira sighs covering her ears but she still hears Ron.

Kira feels arms wrap around her waist and she looks up and smiles seeing her boyfriend Fred. "If the train had been on time Fred weasley you would have missed it" He just smirks at her knowing she was teasing. His eyes scanned her over; skinny neon blue jeans, Knee high boots, perfect for hiding a wand and for those street fights, A black tank top and over that an army spaghetti strap shirt, and she wore her brothers dog tags. He had died almost a year ago. In her hair was a Gryffindor colored bow. Her bags at her side, he smirks "well Kira LaCross if you weren't so early I wouldn't have to look all over the wizard world for you."

"If you had bothered to write me this summer I would have told you i would be getting here early and where to meet me." She pokes his chest. Kira only stood at about 4'6 hitting his chest. "Sorry" He says bashfully "I have been busy." "Busy doing what?" Kira looks at him quizzically crossing her arms over her chest.

"Experimenting stuff with George, I'm sorry I didn't write to you, love" his fingers trace her cheek. "I know this summer must have been hard for you too because it was sure hard for me and I never stopped thinking about you. I made you something I hope you will take it." Kira leans into his touch and with his other hand he grabbed a small box from his pants pocket. He smiles down at her as he opens the box. "Kira Rose LaCross will you accept this promise ring?" Kira hugged him knocking him to the ground as he sticks the ring on her finger. She kisses his nose, cheeks, and finally his lips. It seemed as if time stopped; like they were the only ones, like it was just them.

Then: "Oh look, the gingered twin and the neon freak are making out; you better stay away from them I hear they get in a lot of trouble." Draco Malfoy laughs telling any and all first years that were in close enough range. "I heard she got pregnant and lost the baby during the summer." Draco laughs again.

Kira gets up off of Fred and makes a fist showing it to Draco, glaring at him. "Who are you to judge Draco your pathetic." She spits and says the word pathetic with a hatred no one could muster. "Plus you shouldn't be talking about the head girl like that." Kira glares at Draco then all the first years who dare to believe him. She had never taken Draco's bull-shit and she never let what he said bug her, but telling the first years that she had gotten pregnant was out of line Did he want everyone to figure out about them? Kira growls at him a fair warning. Fred held her back or else she would have punched him right in the nose in between those pretty gray eyes of his. Fred couldn't really blame her. He would have done the same thing if he were in her shoes.

"...!" Kira tried to lunge at Draco. Fred held her back

"Oh look at the little half-ling trying to hit me. I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my boots." Draco turned away laughing. Kira growls as the train comes into the station and the train toots its horn signaling for all the Hogwarts students to get on the train. A rush of people head for the train and put their luggage away and sits in their spots that they like best. Kira sighs turning Fred around and hugs him tight. If it hadn't been for him she would have punched Draco. Fred hugs her back and then reaches around her and picks up her bags and starts to walk to the Hogwarts express. "I can carry my own bags Fred." Kira follows him.

"I know but I like carrying your things love. It makes me feel important." Kira frowns slightly since when did Fred not feel important. That bugged her "Fred your important to me. You're my soul mate so don't say you're not important." Fred looks over his shoulder at her. "I never said I didn't feel important I said carrying your stuff makes me feel important. I already feel important around you. I should have said it makes me feel more important." Fred finds where George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were and starts to put up their luggage.

"What took you guys so long?" George asks his twin. Since Fred was putting their luggage up Kira replies "Draco is at it again." Kira sighs and looks for a spot to sit. George moves over to make room and she sits down next to him.

Harry speaks up. "I heard he's spreading rumors about you and Fred again. Can't you do something since you are head girl?" Kira shakes her head and Fred sits next to her "I can't do anything until we get to Hogwarts, so I can speak with Dumbledore." Fred reaches for her hand and holds it playing with the ring on her finger absently. "Plus Fred and I have not made love yet we are both still virgins." Hermione and Kira share a special look. Fred blushes at that statement.

"You really should talk to Dumbledore before he hears the rumor from Draco and expels you." Hermione says looking at Kira knowingly.

"The bloody hell is Draco saying that he has no idea plus, he says Kira is not a pure blood which she is." Ron said with a smile. He really likes Kira, But she is Fred's so he is just happy being her friend for now. He and Hermione had to put aside their differences. 'For Kira' He thought.

"Want me to slip something into his drink Freddie?" George spoke gritting his teach. He hated how Draco picked on Kira and Fred. "She is so much more pure blood then he is. Her father pays Draco's father." Kira sighs putting her head in her hands in the process pulling her hand out of Fred's and he lays a hand on Kira's leg. "Guys Draco use to be my friend. Until 3 years ago we were good friends. I have never let what Draco has said bug me so why should I let it bug me now?"

Hermione stands up. "Because Kira he is ruining your reputation! Enough is enough he has gone too far. He is feeding those First-years bad information." Kira and Hermione shared a look that seemed to say 'if they only knew the truth'

"Hermione please sit down before you get hurt. I will take care of this when we get back to Hogwarts. Don't worry about me." Kira lays her head on Fred's shoulder reaching for his hand and holding in again. "And Draco won't stop me no matter what."

"Is it possible that Malfoy might have feelings for you?" Harry says quietly, Kira bites her lip "Ya know I never thought of that before." Lie she thought to herself she knew Draco still liked her. She starts thinking back to when her and Draco were younger.

-Flash back (maybe 8 years ago before she goes to Hogwarts)-

A small girl with blue hair and bright purple eyes was running around in an open field. Trees surrounded the area and it was somewhat on a hill. Birds flew up over them. She was wearing a Neon blue sun dress.

A Boy with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes is chasing after her. He seems somewhat out of breath his wand in his back pocket.

"Kiki wait up." The boy says and the girl slows to a stop and giggles. "Hurry Draco the lake is just over this hill. We don't want to waste all our time together on just walking. Walking takes too long, hurry up!" The girl giggles as the boy also known as Draco catches up to her.

"Why do you have to go to Hogwarts Kiki? You can't go we had this year all planned out we were going to do so much before we went off to Hogwarts together. Why is your father making you go a year earlier?" Draco hugs her tight.

"Because I'm ready Draco, or rather father thinks I am ready, I have all my training out of the way." She says into his chest and pulls him away.

Draco pulls her back into a hug. "But Kiki I don't want you to go. I can't let you go. You won't go."

Kira sighs hugging him back. "I don't want to go either but father is making me and it's his will Draco." She looks up at him. "Promise me one thing even if we get sorted into different houses that you will always be my friend?" Draco nods. "I promise Kiki you will always be my friend.

-Flashback ends-

Kira jumps up "AHA" Fred jumps slightly "Aha what Kira?" She looks at him "Draco promised he would always be my friend. He didn't keep his promise." Kira sits back down seeing Draco starting at her and she looks down. "Come to think of it he was my friend until." She gasps slightly remembering that day very well.

"Until what? You were friends until what?" Harry asks starting to get curious. "Until Fred and I started dating." She looks at hers and Fred's hands their fingers woven together. "He does like me a lot still. He's staring at me isn't he?" Kira could feel Draco's eyes on her. Fred looks over at Draco and Draco looks down. "He was."

Kira sighs "I feel bad I lost a really good friend." Fred stands up pulling away from her. "Fine go be with him!" Fred says in a hiss. He felt his heart breaking. Did she really still have feelings for Draco? He knew they had a thing going on during the summer one year and he was okay with that because he and her were not together at the time Fred was to naive to know that Kira was really ment to be his. She fit against him so perfectly. "No Fred." She hugs him from behind. "I chose you. Picked you. I don't want anyone else but you ever. Even if I did lose a good friend."

Fred relaxes a little bit and drags Kira back down into their seat and pulls her into his lap. Shortly after that she falls asleep. Later that day Kira woke up and they were at Hogwarts, she was so excited she couldn't wait to see the house arrangements how they were going to be sleeping this year. She had gotten a letter from the school saying that the Dorms would be slightly different this year and to be prepared for anything. As the students made their way into the Great hall Kira slid away from them to make her rounds as head girl. The first years were in shock at how amazing and big the Great Hall was, most of them could never quite close their mouths. Slowly but surely each of them got sorted into their perspective houses. Very few were sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor for they already had a lot of students. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were ones who people tried to avoid but the sorting hat knew, it knew your great desires. So it places you in whatever House it sees fit. Kira scans the room to see if any students are missing before she goes to Gryffindor and sits down next to Fred. She again felt Draco's eyes on the back of her head. Dumbledore stood up and the whole room became quiet. "This year there will be changes to the dorms. Gryffindor and Slytherin houses will be dorming together 1 boy and 1 girl from each house will be in one room together. You will note returning students that the houses will still have their perspective meeting rooms and such but this is something new. We want the houses to grow together and work together." The students let out a grown of protest but Kira, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Ginny, and Harry knew that they should have taken this precaution a year ago before the great attack on Hogwarts. "There will be a list of names and who is dorming with whom put up on the door after dinner is over Please see this before anyone puts anything in their rooms." Dumbledore continues and then sits down. Kira looks at Fred hoping him and her are dorming together; she secretly hopes she is dorming with Draco as well. After dinner Kira and Fred went over to the list to see who they were dorming with. 'Kira LaCross, Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansey Perkinson.' Kira sighs to herself happy to be with Draco and Fred. She continued reading Ginny and Ron were together and Hermione and Harry were together and George and Neville were dorming with other people as well. Kira smiles up at fred 'looks like your my bunk mate."

"what If I just wanna share your bed?" Fred whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I don't think Professor Dumbledore would like that very much." Fred raises an eyebrow and grabs her hand and heads to their room.

When Kira and Fred get into the bedroom they see four big beds like king size beds in the room. Each bed had a different color bedspread two had Gold and Red and the other two had green and black telling the different houses what beds are for which house. Off of that room their was the bed room, It was big A shower and a bathtub that were on different sides of the bathroom, their was a toilet and a urinal, four sinks and two mirrors. Kira looks over to the other side and sees another door and wonders what's behind that door but doesn't move toward it she starts to unpack her things putting them away with her wand because she feels lazy. A picture falls out of her bag and Fred picks it up. Kira winces waiting for him to yell at her "Who are these cute little kids in the picture with Draco?" Fred asks curiously. Kira lets out a breath she could do this tell them that they are her siblings not her and Draco's kids "They are my siblings." Kira says and at that moment Draco walks in to the room and Kira looks down setting the teddy bear he got her for her 14th birthday on her bed. Yes she still keeps it around. He looks down avoiding her eyes and she plops onto the bed and snuggles with the teddy bear as if to say I still like you a lot to Draco. Fred sits on his bed next to hers and puts his things away as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for reading my first chapter you guys are all so nice for actually taking the time to read it. I know it is not that great but I have a good plot I just have a feeling that I am rushing this a bit. Please let me know if I am rushing anything at all thank you.**

**Chapter 2- Rose Riddle**

A small girl with black hair and bright purple hair was walking around the house; her father was out with her mother. She hated her natural hair color so she used a potion to make her hair black so her father was getting more ingredients for the potion. Her natural hair color is neon blue. She always wondered why she never looked like her mother or father but she never questioned it.

She never really had a normal life. Her father was hated; of course he was the dark lord and all. She never knew why people hated him though. He was kind to her and sweet and she was spoiled. She sits down near a lake. She knew she was powerful, she asked her father if she could go to Hogwarts this school year and he had said no. Never. But that didn't change that she really wanted to go to Hogwarts. And her mother had said yes. "Rose Amber Riddle where are you?" her mother was calling for her

"I'm over here mother by the lake" Her mother came into view. Black long curly hair that always seemed to get in the way, her mother might not be the most beautiful woman but her mother was beautiful to her. Brown cold looking eyes "Rose dear please do tell one of the death eaters where you are going. I get worried." Her mother walked over to her running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry mother I wasn't thinking." Rose always admired her mother. "Mother why don't I look like you or father?" Rose had to know why. She just had to.

"Because, you are special Rose."

"How am I special mom?" Bellatrix sighs "you are a very strong wizard rose you took this form when you were a child and have stayed like that. Your father and I have no idea what you actually look like. You have always been in this form." Rose nods "Thank you mother."

"You're welcome daughter." There was no way Bellatrix was going to tell Rose that her parents had abandoned her because they could only take care of one twin. Bellatrix had been watching rose's twin Kira.

Kira was turning into a well-rounded kid except for that time 3 years ago when Draco and she were 16. Now Kira was with that red haired twin. What was his name? Oh yes Fred. If she told Rose she had a twin sister she would hate her twin. But if Rose found out for herself she would hate her twin sister even more because their parents abandoned her. 'Perfect' Bellatrix thought to herself. 'Let the twin take out the other twin.'


End file.
